The Agency (Crackdown)
The Agency is an organization that, in addition to outfitting and supporting Peacekeepers, has used advanced surgical technology to create supersoldiers known as 'Agents'. It is believed that the Agency was suffering in the fight against crime, until the Agents came along, created using the disgraced work of Dr. Balthazar Czernenko. The Agents became The Agency's final, desperate attempt to win back Pacific City. The Agents have The Agency's best equipment at hand in their fight against crime in Pacific City. The Agents are genetically modified human beings Agents with super-human capabilities because of extensive genetic enhancements. Their abilities include; superhuman agility and strength, super-human reaction, superhuman aiming and a mental link with agency computers to allow them to locate threats and other objectives clearer. All in all Agents are the best fighters on the planet as there is no viable way to improve them more. Crackdown 2 sees the creation of a new type of Agent, presumably not as advanced as the first batch of Agents, but never the less a force to be reckoned with. These new Agents are now protected by a more advanced suit, which evolves along with the Agent, providing the Agent with heightened body protection and full facial protection. Battle vs. 3rd Street Saints (by KevlarNinja) 3rd Street Saints: 12345 Agency: 12345 A small group of 3rd St. Saints vehicles, after a raid on the local Pacific﻿ City gang, Los Muertos, are driving off on the highway back to Stilwater. The highway is oddly empty.... Suddenly, they see why it's so empty. It's an Agency road block! An Agent in face mask aims a Bastion SX900 "Longshot" and shoots a Saint driving a Socialite sedan. 3rd Street Saints: 1234 A second Saint leans out the side of a Bulldog SUV. He aims his McManus 2010 at the Agency sniper and shoots him in the head. Agency: 1234 The Bulldog driver has an idea. He tells it to the sniper. He agrees. The Driver places a Satchel Charge in the back and both Saints jump out and set off the Charge, killing a Caucasian Agent. Agency: 123 A Thai Agent jumps up in the air and shoots down on the two Bulldog Saints with his Colby EAR50. 3rd Street Saints: 12 The Saint leader and the other remaining Saint are shocked. The Thai Agent throughs a grenade into the last 3rd St. Saint vehicle (a Eiswolf convertible), but both Saints jump out in time, so just the car blows up. The Saint leader shoots the Thai Agent in the chest. Agency: 12 The other Saint fires his Kobra at Maori Agent, but just hits him in the arm. He kills the Kobra Saint with his Colby "Master". 3rd Street Saints: 1 The Saint leader goes to the trunk of the Eiswolf. He left a Minigun there. He opens it and he sees that the Minigun is intact. He pulls it out and yells "EAT LEAD, FREAKS!!!" as he fires hundreds of rounds into the Maori agent. Agency: 1 A Russian Agent tries to fire a harpoon at the Saint leader, but misses. The leader laughs and flips the Agent off. The Agent responds by shooting the leader in the crotch with his EAR50. The agent goes up to him, picks him up, jumps high in the air, and throws the Saint down to the ground. 3rd Street Saints: The Agent hits the ground, landing on the Saint. He walks over to his Supercar to report what happened to the Agency Director. Winner: The Agency Expert's Opinion While the 3rd Street Saints outclassed the Agency in all all edges of weaponry, the latter had stronger, more agile, and quicker-thinking warriors who brought in a victory for them. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Super Mutants (by 123chaseyoung) In the not so distant future, a large city calling itself the Pacific City was rocked when 5 mutants suddenly bursting out from the sewers and causing havoc in the populace. Thinking that they maybe freaks, the Agency sent out 5 Agents to put a stop to them. One Agent grabs his machine guns and sprayed some lead on a poor mutant. The mutants retaliated by shooting rocket launchers at them but the Agents were too fast. While some rockets did hit them, the large explosion had no effect on them and one Agent kills a mutant with a well-placed rifle shot to the head. The mutants started to flee from the carnage, and some tried to fight back using pipe guns. But again they were no match as the bullets just glances off the Agent's armor, and the latter fights back by shooting their flocket launchers at them, instantly killing two other mutants. Running for their lives in desperation, one mutant cooks off two mini nukes and throws them at the Agents before hiding in the sewers. The Agency were too confident that these little bombs will have no effect so they didn't tried to dodge. But the nukes exploded, destroying almost half of the city and killing three Agents. The last mutant that remained, a behemoth, resurfaced to the top and rejoiced at his apparent victory. He sees one Agent down on the ground motionless and he shoots at him in the head with his laser rifle before the former's shields can recharge. As he rejoiced, he sees a lone Agent stands on the building and eyes him, before jumping off and performing a superhero landing in front of the super mutant. Pissed and cornered, the super mutant tried to charge at the Agent and fired his laser rifle but it only glanced off the Agent's armor. The Agent retaliated by suspending the mutant in the air with his mass driver, before putting a quacker in his face and launching the poor mutant in the ocean. The mutant screamed as he flew away into the horizon and exploded into a big ball of flame. Expert's Opinion The Agency stomped over the Super Mutants because they were physically superior and has the better weapons. They also have the better x-factors such as training and experience. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Delsin Rowe (by 123chaseyoung) It was midnight in a small block in New York City. Delsin was sitting on top of a skyscraper, on a gargoyle overlooking the city's skyline. "Man, being a hero really pays off for peaceful nights like these" Delsin thought as he appreciated the harmony that he's experiencing, free from the violence and carnage that he deals with in a daily basis. Sadly, his little peacetime was interrupted when a rocket hits the building, blowing up the roof that Delsin was in. The explosion was so powerful that Delsin's flaming body was flung to a rooftop of another building. As Delsin slowly starts to regain consciousness, he sees five dudes in power armors surrounding him. Delsin still shaking and ringing from the blast, said, "You motherfuckers are going to regret what you did..." as he tries to stand up. The Agents just stood there with their weapons aimed at him. A voice of an old man coming from a speaker inside of one of the Agent greets Delsin saying, "Delsin Rowe. You are wanted for your numerous attempts at vigilantism, arson, and black propaganda against the government. Your reign of terror ends tonight". "Terror? HAH!" Delsin replied. "The only terrorist jackass here ruining other people's nights are you jackasses." Then Delsin smoke dashes towards one Agent and slams his face into the pavement. The rest tried to shoot at him but Delsin just tangos and dodges the bullets like they were nothing. Then Delsin started shooting smokes from his hand to the Agent but to no avail. He then creates a large cinder missile and hurled it at them, blowing them up like ragdolls, but they still stood up seemingly fine from the blast. This pisses Delsin off and he charges at the Agents with his chain. But one of the Agent clothesline him in the face, and after he fell down, they started to gang up on him and beat him with their fists and kicks. "Dammit!" Delsin said, and he then transforms himself into smoke and shoots to the sky as the Agents watched. Delsin then performed an orbital drop, crashing back into the roof with so much energy that it obliterated the whole skyscraper. The Agents managed to use their thrusters to get out of the shockwave, but one of them was hit and buried in the rubble. As Delsin lands towards another skyscraper seemingly tied by what he did, the rest of the Agents then went on a pursuit. Delsin tries to retreat back, but knowing his smoke powers will have no effect, he absorbs concrete and hurls slabs of it into the Agent. Two Agents were hit, but they quickly shook it off and went back to chasing him. "Who the Hell are these guys?" Delsin said. One of the Agent managed to tag Delsin in the shoulder with his sniper rifle. As Delsin staggers, he uses his thrusters to regain his balance. He then coats himself with concrete to prevent more bullets from penetrating him. But then one of the Agents sent another homing missile at him, whcuh exploded in his back and knocking his ass off in the air. His body knocks one side of a building before landing into the streets. Fortunately for Delsin the building was covered with a lot of neon signs and he managed to absorb some as he fell. Delsin then throws several neon grenades at the Agents, suspending them in the air. Without delay, Delsin the quickly uses Radiant Sweep, shooting off neon energy blasts in all directions. Many of the Agents were hit with a barrage of neon energy, two of them were obliterated in the attack. Happy to finish the remaining two, Delsin then unleashes his neon sword and charges at the Agents. He slashes at one, putting the Agent down on his knees. As Delsin tried to finish him off, the other Agent runs and bashes his whole body towards Delsin, knocking the young vigilante to a car. As the Agent tries to get the other back on his feet, Delsin dashes forward with sword in hand. One Agent manage to dodge the slash and punches Delsin in the stomach, knocking him down. Another Agent grabs Delsin, lifts him up over his head, jumps and slams Delsin's body to the street, cracking the asphalt. As Delsin reels from the attack, the Agents sees an opportunity and they use their thrusters to fly and hover above Delsin. The Agents then performed a ground attack, in which they both slam their fists on Delsin's back with so much force that the whole city block shook in its power. Delsin however, survived the attack. Having enough of this, Delsin finally unleashes all of his remaining neon energy at the Agents. The latter were surprised by how tenacious the conduit was and they were overwhelmed by the neon that forced them to run for cover. Delsin then limps towards a appliance store and absorbs the energy off a surround sound flat screen. Now with video powers, Delsin shoots pixels at the Agent in quick succession. Delsin continuously send burst after burst of video energy nd missiles that the armor of the Agents were now being chipped away. Then, Delsin unleashes his Hellfire Swarm. He summons celestial buildings out of thin air and bombed the shit out of the two Agents. As the smoke settles in, one of the Agents were torn to shreds while the other was nowhere to be found. As Delsin sits his ass down on the ground, trying to catch his breath, the other Agent appears out of nowhere either using some sort of cloaking device or super speed, and punches Delsin so hard that he flew a considerable distance. "Why you son of a bitch!" Delsin said as he tries to get back up. But then he notices that there were three rubber ducks that were sticking to his abdomen. Confused, Delsin uttered "What the hell is th-" But before he can finish his sentence, Delsin body was suddenly engulfed in a large explosion. As the dust and smoke were swept away, a large crater appeared with Delsin below it buried in tons of rubble. The debris suddenly shifts as Delsin tried to dig his way out. "This ain't over you stupid big Iron Man reject..." he said. Although Delsin survived the attack, he was overly weakened by the explosion that he took from the quackers. The Agent, deciding to finish the fight, aims his flocket launcher at Delsin. But then the old man spoke through his helmet and said, "No Agent. We need him alive. Try to bring his body to HQ for further studies. His powers might be useful to our agendas..." And so the Agent grabs a mag grenade and tosses it towards a weakened Delsin. The mag then suddenly paralyzes Delsin as he felt his body grow heavier for him to move. "Dammit! Get this thing off of me! This isn't over!" Delsin screamed. The Agent then grabs a Mass Driver to levitate Delsin from the ground. He then slams Delsin's head to a building, knocking him out. Using the Driver, the Agent started his long trek back to headquarters with an unconscious Delsin Rowe floating above him like a balloon. Expert's Opinion While Delsin conduit powers have more variety and were generally overwhelming, experts believed that the Agency's armor and attachments were enough to block many of Delsin's powers such as smoke and concrete while also firing back with equally devastating weapons. Weapons such as his Mass Driver and Explosives and x-factors such as training gives the Agency a tactical edge over the young delinquent. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Xbox Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors